


Stay

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick smutty thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

“You’re not funny.”  
“I disagree.”  
Duo would have rolled his eyes, but the effect would be lost considering that he was currently wearing a blindfold.  
“I’m missing the funny part in this. I come home to my apartment, get ambushed by you, tied up and blindfolded.”  
“I never said this was funny. This is very far from funny.”  
Duo shivered at that, the words, the tone. He stretched against the ropes holding him, but the knots were tight - a little too tight, but he didn’t really expect anything less.  
“This is because I made you wear leather chaps last time, isn’t it?”  
A low chuckle near his ear had Duo turning his head towards it.  
“You didn’t make me do anything, Maxwell. I chose to do it.”  
“Like you chose to ambush me and tie me up.”  
“Do you want me to let you go?”  
It was a loaded question, and Duo knew it was about more than releasing him from the ropes and blindfold.   
Hadn’t they been dancing around this subject since… since the first time?  
“No,” Duo finally answered.  
There was a lengthy silence and Duo tried to listen for any movement, any reaction.  
A whisper of fabric and then the brush of something slim across his naked chest.  
Duo shivered again. It felt like -  
A swift swish and a sudden sting across his left nipple made him hiss.  
“How about now?”  
“No,” Duo repeated.  
Another lash, this time across his right nipple and he bit down on his lips.  
“Now?”  
“No.”  
Five more lashes across his chest, hitting his sensitive nipples until Duo was moaning and straining at the bonds again.  
“Now?”  
“No.” His response was breathless now, and he could feel the flush of his abused skin, his pulse racing and his heartbeat thundering in his ears.  
Unexpectedly the whip struck his cock and Duo cried out.   
It hurt but it also -  
The whip struck again and again and Duo found himself thrusting helplessly, arching into the abuse.  
“And what about now?”  
“No.”  
His balls were the next victims, three quick lashes leaving him quivering and choking on a sob.   
Jesus.  
“Now?”  
“No - no - oh God no,” he moaned as the whip went back to his cock.  
He tried to figure out how the hell this was so arousing, why the pain of having his cock whipped could possibly bring him close to orgasm - and how had he never experienced this before? How had he never -  
“Holy fuck!” The whip was abandoned and the next blow was an open hand slap and Duo had the breath literally stunned out of him.  
“And now?” The question was quiet, deliberately teasing and menacing and Duo shuddered.  
“No,” he whispered.  
“Hm?” Another slap and another.  
“No,” Duo said louder and then he gasped as wet heat enveloped him. He sobbed then, the shock of the pleasure, the sensation of his cock being sucked hard and deep a welcome relief from the pain.   
He came quickly, the orgasm surprisingly both of them in the speed and length of it, and it took Duo a few minutes to come back down, to catch his breath.  
“And what about now?”  
But before he could answer lips were pressed against his own and Duo opened his mouth.  
He could taste himself, the salty, bitter taste of release and he could taste heat and strength and he felt complete.  
At last the blindfold was removed, and Duo blinked against the sudden light.  
Wufei regarded him with a serious expression.  
“Do you want me to let you go?” He asked again, one final time.  
“If you do, I’m just going to keep coming back,” Duo admitted.  
Wufei smirked and kissed him again.  
“I thought as much.”


End file.
